Usuario discusión:Jsucharizard
¡Hola, bienvenido(a), estás en Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Aquí podrás realizar Pokénovelas, blogs y compartir un rato agradable con los demás usuarios. Sí necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Espero que pases unos buenos momentos con nosotros, -- StalinC (Discusión) 14:48 22 nov 2010 Jajaja! =) Jaja! No esta nada mal (va muy bien la historia XD) pero yo también voy a editar y escribir un poco en la novela asi que habrá que poner en la intoducción quienes son los creadores de la novela (o sea tu y yo, es que a mi se me había ocurrido la idea es por eso que también voy a ayudar, sea como sea XD).Saludos! PD: Disculpa edite un poco la introduccion de la novela (no tiene nada que ver con la historia por si acaso) PD2:ya me uní al Wiki ! --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 21:09 22 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola....!!!! 1. tu novela es super 2. quieres que seamos amigos 3. ten cuidado con lo que escribes en la novela porque hay una que ya existe: PMM3: Las aventuras del Equipo Alma, ten muchisimo cuidado con lo que escribes lol ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 00:27 23 nov 2010 (UTC) Batalla (novela) Para las batallas que hayan en la novela...¿podríamos poner esto cuando empiece un combate junto a los sprites de los Pokémon (personajes) que vayan a luchar? Archivo:Vs.png Ejemplo Archivo:Charmander_NB.pngArchivo:Pikachu_NB.pngArchivo:Vs.pngArchivo:Drowzee_NB.png Ojala te guste mi idea para la novela =D. Mas adelante voy a planificar como debería ser la placa que pongan los usuarios que lean la novela. Saludos! Por cierto respondeme los mensajes que te escriba aqui en esta Wiki (no en Wikidex ¿de acuerdo?) --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 23:46 22 nov 2010 Bienvenido ¡Bienvenido a Pokeespectaculos! He leido tu pokenovela y te escribo un mensaje para felicitarte. ¿Quieres que seamos amigos? SoulSilver Re: Bienvenido Vale, gracias por las felicitaciones :) Para ponerte en mi lista, ¿que Pokémon te pongo? A mi ponme Charmander y/o Charizard. --Jsucharizard 18:28 23 nov 2010 (UTC) No hagais caso a esto, me equivoqué de discusion XD --Jsucharizard 18:30 23 nov 2010 (UTC) Ponme un empoleon Pues nada, ponme un empoleon. SoulSilver vale ok, como somos amigos a mi ponme un leafeon y a ti te pongo un charmander? PD. soy la repartidora de la guarderia asi que ten: Archivo:Huevo de charmander LGP.png Lv: 5 PS: 19 Ataques: -Arañazo -Gruñido Eclosionara a las 35 ediciones y El dueño de la guarderia te dira cuando evolucione ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 19:43 23 nov 2010 (UTC) Por cierto... Bueno como somos amigos en Wikidex ¿por que mejor nos ponemos como amigos aquí también? Si aceptas la idea, ponme a Pikachu (el mismo que en Wikidex XD) PD:La historia va geniaaaal! Pero... ¿es tan pero tan pero tan necesario usar palabrotas (aunque esten censuradas)? --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 22:04 23 nov 2010 Placa Mira acabo de hacer la placa para los lectores a ver si te gusta: Si quieres le cambio algunos detalles :D --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 11:04 24 nov 2010 Bueno, la verdad es que he tratado de incluirlos, pero la placa se ve un pelín rara... ¿o no? ¿que deberia hacer...? Mira tu mismo Ah y siempre me lo he preguntado...¿quienes son los demas personajes (Álvaro y Alejandro)? --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 11:15 24 nov 2010 ¿Que tal asi? (los puntitos no sirven para nada solo son para decorar es que era la unica forma de que los sprites se colocaran al margen XD) Y ¿entonces son tus amigos? vaya eso me hizo recordar a mis amigos de la infancia (que los conocí a los 6 años) que eran como mis hermanos (y eran casi mis unicos amigos en la vida...) eramos un equipo para todo (hasta hicimos un pacto de amistad jeje) pero llego un momento en el que nos tuvimos que separar (a los 10 años) por motivos escolares (a ver si adivinas) y yo casi me quedo sola u.u. Pero tal vez nos volvamos a ver...XD --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 11:59 24 nov 2010 (UTC) Siiiiii! Claro, estaba a punto de sugerírtelo pero no lo hice porque sabia que me lo ibas a pedir (y adiviné XD). --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 11:38 25 nov 2010 Pues claro que lo sabía jeje XD. --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 11:48 25 nov 2010 Ah si? Y cual es el problema? --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 12:28 25 nov 2010 Mmmm... eso si que es un problema, entonces como la página es muy grande tendremos que dividir la historia en partes...asi que habra que crear muchos artículos que esten relacionados con la historia. Entonces, para empezar habría que crear un artículo en el que se enlisten las partes de la historia.Y tal vez poner el mismo titulo pero enumerado.Por ejemplo, ponerlo así quizas: La Historia del Equipo Leyenda /2 ¿Faltaria algo mas? --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 12:43 25 nov 2010 Aqui esta Pokabu Archivo:Huevo_de_pokabu_LGP.png Ataques: -Tacleada -Carga Nitro Eclosionara a las 36 ediciones evolucionara a las 48 ediciones y su ultima evolución a las 70 ediciones BrayanArchivo:Munchlax_MM.png 15:35 25 nov 2010 (UTC) De acuerdo Bueno empecemos, pero eso si hagamoslo rapido que en unos minutos mas me tendre que ir al colegio. --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 13:33 25 nov 2010 n_n Gracias a ti por leer mi novela, fue la segunda que hice y con la que conseguí fama x3 También me gusta tu novela, bueno, vuestra (tuya y de kari, ¿no?) ¿Te gustaría que fueramos amigos? Besos Anabel 23:50 27 nov 2010 (UTC) Exacto! Acertaste con el pokémon que ponerme x3 A ti te pongo un charmander ¿no? Wai! Tú también me has caído mu ben, keres apuntarte en mi novela Pokéxmas? Si quieres, estas invitado n_n Besos! Anabel 00:07 28 nov 2010 (UTC) Respondamos a las preguntas... La primera, claro, ponme Anabel ^-^ La segunda, Me ENCANTARÍA poder unirme al equipo, sería genial!!! PD: No es que te espíe, lo que pasa eske soy vidente, por ejemplo hace poco me inventé una istoria para clase de lengua y se izo realidad. En serio Besos! PD2: Si en un rato me mandas algun mensaje a mi discu es pork m fui pa cama k aki en españa es tarde (no sé de donde eres tu n_nU) Anabel 00:22 28 nov 2010 (UTC) Peticion de amigo ¿Quieres?--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'El entrenador legendario']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'¿Combates?']] 10:09 28 nov 2010 (UTC) Claro! Pongamos esto: Encuesta: ¿Te gusta nuestra novela? Me encanta XD Si, claro Es buena No --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 12:27 29 nov 2010 ?? Enfadada de que? --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 13:02 01 dic 2010 Jeje Bueno, a mi no me molestó para nada (y casi me mató de la risa la parodia como puse en mi comentario) y no es la unica obra en la que mi personaje dice palabrotas jeje, como por ejemplo en Un reality de locos ¿lo has leido? es que soy una participante de ese reality que creó Anabel XD. Asi que no te preocupes ni te pongas triste por eso que me puedes poner triste tambien (es que tengo empatía jeje), asi que descuida n_n. --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 13:29 01 dic 2010 xD Vale, yo pienso lo mismo de los ratones hijos de puta... xD me ace gracia x33 Anabel 19:35 1 dic 2010 (UTC) ¡Pos claro que me vi! No me pierdo ni un capi sobretodo desde que salgo yo x33 Me encanta! Una cosa, he visto tu estado y tienes razón ¡¡5 dias festivos!! *Baila la macarena, el saturday night, el waka waka y todo lo que se te ocurra* Las semanas tenían que ser así, 5 días descansando y 2 días de cole (Aún así me parecerían muchos días x3) Besos! Anabel 19:47 1 dic 2010 (UTC) Sí, me lo he estado preguntando... Creo que tengo un ligero don de vidente y voy a decir que... ¡Es el hermano malvado de Joaquín! x3 Tengo una mente retorcida si he dicho una chorrada, no te preocupes (Ya sabes que estoy loca x3) Anabel 20:01 1 dic 2010 (UTC) O_O Vaya no pense que fueras a pedirme eso...aunque me temo que ahora no podría escribirlo porque estaré bastante ocupada hoy y mañana...y en un momento mas tendre que irme al colegio mas temprano que lo usual ToT. --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 12:4 02 dic 2010 ola aqui tienes a tu snivy Archivo:Tsutaaja_NB.png --[[Usuario:Yenthami|'yenthami']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'familia eon al poder']] 20:47 5 dic 2010 (UTC) Aquí tienes... A tus pokémon/huevitos! Archivo:Huevo de shaymin.pngArchivo:Huevo de Dratini by Anabel.pngArchivo:Rayquaza NB brillante.png Los huevos se abrirán a las 210 ediciones y el dratini evolucionará a las 260 y volverá a evolucionar a las 310 Cuídalos bien! Annie 16:04 6 dic 2010 (UTC) Emmm TE Importaria ayudar aquihttp://es.historiasytinta.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Historias,Novelas,y_m%C3%A1s Pd:tambien escribo para felicitarte por tu novela--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Carlos']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'Que tengas un buen dia']] 22:23 7 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola Bueno, como creo que ahora ya no te pasas por Wikidex pensaba decirte la noticia aqui, solo quería decirte que ahora soy Reversora de Wikidex y creo que tal vez no este tan disponible en Pokeespectaculos tan a menudo debido a lo que ya te he mencionado, asi que si no estoy muy presente aqui no te preocupes porque sera por esa razon.Saludos!=D --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 10:49 08 dic 2010 Eh? No quiero ser metiche, pero ¿por que el cambio de animo? --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 18:05 08 dic 2010 Hola Solo te escribo para decir que me encanta tu novela no me preguntes a que viene esto por que no lo se--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Carlos']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'Que tengas un buen dia']] 13:21 12 dic 2010 (UTC) Felicidades Felicidades por ganar su Archivo:Shaymin_forma_cielo.png.Por favor siga participando Pd¿Quieres ser mi amigo?Ven a descubrir quien soy 19:33 13 dic 2010 (UTC) Un trabajo genial11 e leiido vuestra novela ii esta buenisima! (lA NOVELA) XD Pd: quieres ser mi amigo? =) aaBSooL...!! Luchador de las Sombras... 23:08 14 dic 2010 (UTC) Eii! TToTT no me as puesto en tus amigos TToTT aaBSooL...!! Luchador de las Sombras... 16:24 16 dic 2010 (UTC) a ok XD Ok hehe me pones de nombre Jose y Pkmn Absol aaBSooL...!! Luchador de las Sombras... 17:00 16 dic 2010 (UTC) x supuesto!! =D claro que me gustaria salir ^^ pero dime, k datos t tengo que dejar? aaBSooL...!! Luchador de las Sombras... 17:08 16 dic 2010 (UTC) Ok y.... x cierto: quieres tu salir en mi novela?? dejame esta ficha Pokémon: Nombre: Género: Bando: Capitulo 10 acabo de acer el capi 10 ^^ leelo plis y me das tu opinion capi 10 aaBSooL...!! Luchador de las Sombras... 17:42 16 dic 2010 (UTC) Hey va a ver una segunda parte de tu novela?--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Carlos']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'Que tengas un buen dia']] 17:55 16 dic 2010 (UTC) Pues si me metieses seria un Riolu--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Carlos']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'Que tengas un buen dia']] 18:47 16 dic 2010 (UTC) oye en la historia del equipo leyenda 2 este se unira la princesa al equipo de joaquin? solo por curiosidad ♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥ 17:57 21 dic 2010 (UTC) okiis bueno,yo me inscribi como la princesa jeje bueno quieres ser mi amigo? Posdata: cual te pongo?,ponme a milotic o glaceon o gardevoir o espeon ♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥ 18:04 21 dic 2010 (UTC) bueeno es tu novela,pero yo me inscribi como una glaceon..esta bien bueno ahorita te pongo y porfas audiciona para mi novela es Aquí ♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥ 18:09 21 dic 2010 (UTC) Oye para salir en la 2ª parte te doy la ficha en la discusion o me inscribo. PD:Siento ser tan pesado--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shadow']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |''"el poder de la oscuridad (?)]] 18:23 21 dic 2010 (UTC) Lo que opino pues... que es genial tuviste una buena idea al hacer que Joaquin eredara los poderes de darkrai--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'''Shadow]]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |''"el poder de la oscuridad (?)]] 18:51 21 dic 2010 (UTC) si lo siento pero esque le dige a mi hermana que me lo pusiera mientras me duchaba y me puso a totodile ya me lo eh cambiado--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'''Shadow]]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |''"el poder de la oscuridad (?)]] 11:52 22 dic 2010 (UTC) Respuesta Sí,fui yo.¿Qué me dices?Si dices sí ponme a Flareon Archivo:Flareon_NB.png 12:41 22 dic 2010 (UTC) Respuesta Sí,fui yo.¿Qué me dices?Si dices sí ponme a Flareon Archivo:Flareon_NB.png 12:41 22 dic 2010 (UTC) Dos cosas Hola!! Tengo que preguntarte un par de cosas: 1º- ¿Puedo utilizar algunos de los sprites que has hecho? 2º- Y ya que somos amigos en Wikidex, ¿podríamos serlo aquí también? xDD Fdo:--Archivo:Umbreon OCPA.png[[Usuario:Infernape 93|'''The dark fire girl]]·[[Usuario Discusión:Infernape 93|'¿Te ayudo?']] 15:14 22 dic 2010 (UTC) RE: Por ejemplo...quiero usar tu sprite de la cara furiosa de Charmander y puede que algunos más xDD. Y vale, QUIERO aparecer en tu novela xD (ponme como buena, eh?) xD --Archivo:Umbreon OCPA.png[[Usuario:Infernape 93|'The dark fire girl']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Infernape 93|'¿Te ayudo?']] 15:58 22 dic 2010 (UTC) mmm... Ponme a LOS DOS que dijiste antes, en el primer mensaje.--Archivo:Umbreon OCPA.png[[Usuario:Infernape 93|'The dark fire girl']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Infernape 93|'¿Te ayudo?']] 16:00 22 dic 2010 (UTC) Hey feliz navidadArchivo:Feliz_navidad_totodile7.png--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shadow']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |''"el poder de la oscuridad (?)]] 10:12 23 dic 2010 (UTC) EMM cual es tu historia =SAlex... felices fiestas...' 13:59 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Cambio de planes! ^^ no me voy de PE n.n estaba de mal humor, y no me sentia con ganas...pero ya zta Pd: tas cabreado? TToTT aaBSooL...!! Luchador de las Sombras... 15:16 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Hello Te gustaria ser mi amigo? --[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'familia eon al poder']] 15:51 23 dic 2010 (UTC) RE:RE: Pues un glameow o un glaceon --[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'familia eon al poder']] 16:57 23 dic 2010 (UTC) perdon demore mucho en entregar esto... esque tengo mi guarderia un poco abandonada Archivo:Huevo_mijumaru_fanny.png se abrira a las 320 ediciones, evolucionara a las 350 ediciones y volvera a evolucionar a las 380 ediciones '♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 19:31 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Muy Pronto... tu pronto saldran tranqui x3 aaBSooL...!! Luchador de las Sombras... 23:31 23 dic 2010 (UTC) de.... primero no sabe,despues escoje a alex ♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥ 14:13 24 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola He leido tu novela y esta genial! n_n te felicito Cindi~I Love U 14:33 26 dic 2010 (UTC) Si.. ya me lei la primera ^^ estan geniales las 2 aras una 3º? xD Who owns my heart (?) 16:04 26 dic 2010 (UTC) ok me encantaria unirme a tu equipo ^^ por cierto, los caps. estan muy buenos '♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 17:31 26 dic 2010 (UTC) yo SIEMPRE contesto mis mensajes, y siempre me paso por aqui aunque no haga nada x3 asi que si haces mas historias del equipo leyenda, en las audiciones me reservas un lugar '♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 18:38 26 dic 2010 (UTC) je je *risa nerviosa* venia a decirte si querias ser el prota de mi rpoxima novela =D PD. en el blog se me olvido ponerte (O.OU) tambien eres un wiki-amigo cercano =D '♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 21:31 26 dic 2010 (UTC) ¡genial! yo no sere la prota, tal vez en otra novela, pero esta... sera mi novela de regreso y quiero que aparescan mis amigos... esto... no estoy enojada contigo, estoy enojada con un Usuario ¬¬, y sobre los blog... #Ve a tu perfil #Junto a tu foto de perfil hay unas pestañas, ve a las que dice Blog #Luego, arriba de donde estan las pestañas aparecera una opcion llamada "crear nueva entrada" #Hasle click y eso es todo, escribes el titulo de la entrada y lo que quieres decir n_n '♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 22:39 26 dic 2010 (UTC) Hii n.n Perdon si tarde en responder tu mensaje, no se si habras notado qe hace 1 año no entro a la wiki =P Si tienes alguna duda ahora te la puedo responder =) Akari Toumin ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Hikari kat|'The Last Yokai']] 00:08 27 dic 2010 (UTC) EXTRA EXTRA!! Ultimo capitulo de mi novela!!!!! este =D aaBSooL!! Who owns my heart (?) 02:01 27 dic 2010 (UTC) Porfavor porfavor metete en esta wiki y ayuda a una amiga Poooorfa http://es.novelasinteresantes.wikia.com si son mis amigos metanse porfaa aaBSooL!! Who owns my heart (?) 22:21 28 dic 2010 (UTC) esto puedes rellenar tu ficha aqui: Undersea adventure/Audiciones --'♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 23:27 31 dic 2010 (UTC) no tiene que ser una imagen de un chico estilo anime, y tu mascota puede ser cualquier animal, no una criatura legendaria (como una hidra) '♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 21:48 1 ene 2011 (UTC) Gracias n_n Gracias, no importa que no me lo hayas dicho antes, pero cuando me dejes un mensaje, no lo dejes en el archivo, pliss --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 11:20 05 ene 2011 (UTC) Aquí tienes... A tu pokémon! Archivo:Washibon NB.png Evolucionará a las 400 ediciones PD: Perdón por la tardanza pero es que tengo la guardería medio abandonada n_nU PD2: Recupérate de esa gripe! --Annie 17:59 5 ene 2011 (UTC) =O Estas enfermo con gripe? me recuerda cuando yo tambien me enferme pero no me dio gripe, sino que me enferme de la garganta y apenas podia hablar, dos dias despues me dio la gripe...en fin, ojala te recuperes pronto n_n --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 15:05 05 ene 2011 (UTC) x3 Me alegro de que ya casi estés bien =3 Estoy siguiendo tu novela y me encanta *¬* Y me da que no as conseguido tu propósito de año nuevo u.u xD La verdad esque a lo mejor te pegué yo la gripe porque justo tres días antes de las vacaciones tuve gripe... Aunque lo dudo... Ahora estoy con la duda x3 Chau! Annie 20:46 5 ene 2011 (UTC) Ah, si, feliz día de reyes! =3 El equipo leyenda a la italiana!!! Siiiii!!!! Me encanta esa idea!!! Hazlo!! Porfaaaa! =333333 Como integrante del equipo leyenda, quiero que hagas eso x3 Annie 21:42 5 ene 2011 (UTC) ten unos huevos legendarios para ti Archivo:Huevo_Reshiram_fanny.png Archivo:Huevo_Zekrom_fanny.png naceran a las 400 ediciones bye '♥¡¡Fanny - Chan!!♥♥ʚϊɞ♥♥Algo que decirme??♥' 00:54 7 ene 2011 (UTC) ten tu glaceon... Archivo:Glaceon_NB.gif: glace!! (dame un hielo =3) '♥¡¡Fanny - Chan!!♥♥ʚϊɞ♥♥Algo que decirme??♥' 21:57 11 ene 2011 (UTC) ^^ me voy mañana... entiendes.... n_n, a las 8:00 me voy a dormir, hasta entonces estare en PE toooodo el dia '♥¡¡Fanny - Chan!!♥♥ʚϊɞ♥♥Algo que decirme??♥' 19:50 12 ene 2011 (UTC) esto..... nop, no me acuerdo, solo me acuerto de la basura materia que nos enseño el profe, perdona pero estoy en una escuela muy exigente y recien hoy salí de vacaciones nwnU y nos enseñan solo porquerias, estupideces, tu me entiendes n_n y hoy tube prueba y no recuerdo nada de PE .-. '♥¡¡Fanny - Chan!!♥♥ʚϊɞ♥♥Algo que decirme??♥' 20:10 12 ene 2011 (UTC) jeje... genial... soy una princesa... jeje.... arrodillate, que ya llega la princesa de... ¿francia? (?) ^^ que genial, gracias n_n 'La dama de la primavera♥ʚϊɞ♥Y dueña del veranooo!!' 20:22 12 ene 2011 (UTC) jeje... genial... soy una princesa... jeje.... arrodillate, que ya llega la princesa de... ¿francia? (?) ^^ que genial, gracias n_n, por cierto, mi vida es igual n_n (y me refiero a lo que subrayaste x3) '♫ Fanny Lu ♫ʚϊɞBiba La vuena hortografia!!' 20:43 12 ene 2011 (UTC) quien dijo algo de humor!!! porque crees que soy taaaaan feliz!!! mi vida es horrible!! tengo el triple de problemas que una adolecente normal!!! Y ODIO MI VIDA!!! por eso me tomo todo con felicidad!! digo... yo tambien lloro... y me enojo... u.u pero es difil (MUY dificil) ser yo... no puedo con todo lo que me exigen... '♫ Fanny Lu ♫' ʚϊɞ 'Biba La vuena hortografia!!' 21:04 12 ene 2011 (UTC) *suspira* ¬_¬ yo no soy tan feliz, esa fanny MURIO, basicamente estoy media depre y no me rio por todo *se cae* =D pero... entiende... hubo una vez en la que era normalita, era como todos los demas, y cada vez que lloraba, me molestaban... fuy conocida como la manguerita TTwTT como sea, aprendi a reirme de todo y me volvi popular ya que tenia una personalidad aplastante; desde entonces soy asi, cuando la gente no me ve... soy como soy.... depre... soy ultra depre... MUY depre TTwTT '♫ Fanny Lu ♫' ʚϊɞ 'Biba La vuena hortografia!!' 21:57 12 ene 2011 (UTC) Entrega Archivo:Huevo_Mudkip.png Se abrirá en 50 ediciones y evoluciona de 50 en 50 PD:Toma Tu pase V.I.P para la Guardería Archivo:Pase_Vip_Pepeazul_Guardería.png 20:48 16 ene 2011 (UTC) Gracias a ti tambien Ya lo vi hace unos dias.Estoy deseando que hagas otro capítulo 21:15 16 ene 2011 (UTC) No no era tu ''equipo leyenda yo me lo inventé por el juego del mundo misterioso aaBSooL!! Who owns my heart (?) 19:43 17 ene 2011 (UTC) Aquí tienes... A tu pokémon! Archivo:Chiraamii NB.png Evolucionará a las 470 ediciones n_n Cuídalo bien! La que aún no sabe como poner la firma multicolor =3 15:09 18 ene 2011 (UTC) sep x3 estoy bien x3 an bloqueado a la usuaria, asi que estoy bien :D Gracias x preocuparte ;) aaBSooL!! Who owns my heart (?) 18:43 19 ene 2011 (UTC) apúntate please!! Hola... venía a invitarte a RMP/ I, necesito que ocupes uno de los puestos humanos. No puedo empezrla si no están todos los puestos cubiertos. Solo tienes que rellenar la ficha: Enju Nombre: (Tu nombre) Carácter: Lo pongo yo. Mayor miedo o temor del personaje: También lo pongo yo... Imagen: la subiré Firma: ----Archivo:Umbreon OCPA.png[[Usuario:Infernape 93|'The dark fire girl']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Infernape 93|'¿Puedo ayudarte?']] 22:20 22 ene 2011 (UTC) no es necesario... No, no hace falta que crees ningún sprite, eso lo puedo hacer yo xD ----Archivo:Umbreon OCPA.png[[Usuario:Infernape 93|'The dark fire girl']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Infernape 93|'¿Puedo ayudarte?']] 10:00 23 ene 2011 (UTC) Aquí tienes... A tus pokémon! Archivo:Zorua NB.png Archivo:Monozu NB Shiny.png Evolucionarán a las 480 ediciones y el Jiheddo volverá a evolucionar a las 530 Cuídalos bien! --[[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'An!']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'Tell me something I don't know']] 14:19 29 ene 2011 (UTC) Aquí tienes... A tus pokémon! Archivo:Zorua NB.png Archivo:Monozu NB Shiny.png Evolucionarán a las 480 ediciones y el Jiheddo volverá a evolucionar a las 530 Cuídalos bien! --[[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'An!']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'Tell me something I don't know']] 14:20 29 ene 2011 (UTC) Toma ayuda Si quieres te puedo ayudar para hacer tu firma de colores. Solo dime dos colores y dos Frases : una para tu usuario y otra para tu Discu Luxo:Miembro del Equipo Plasma[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¿Eres Malvado?¡Dimelo aqui!']] 20:22 3 feb 2011 (UTC) Te diré un consejo: pon un color más claro en tu perfil.Me duelen los ojos de ver el rojo chillón =S ¿Has pensado lo de la Firma de Colores? Luxo:Miembro del Equipo Plasma[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¿Eres Malvado?¡Dimelo aqui!']] 17:26 7 feb 2011 (UTC) Ok Tu firma: Leizark the God Hedgehog [[Usuario Discusión:Jsucharizard|'¡Ponme un mensaje!']] Tienes que copiar en código fuente y darle a la opción tratar como wikitexto LO de los colores por mí está bien pero puede que haya otras personas con ojos más sensibles que yo.Te recomiendo colores como LigthSalmon o DarkOrange --'Luxo:Miembro del Equipo Plasma'[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¿Eres Malvado?¡Dimelo aqui!']] 18:18 7 feb 2011 (UTC) Pues... Fijate en el código fuente.Despues de color: tienes que poner el color de la paleta de colores. Donde pone tu frase pones la frase XD.Y lo mismo para la discusión Luxo:Miembro del Equipo Plasma[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¿Eres Malvado?¡Dimelo aqui!']] 18:28 7 feb 2011 (UTC) huevo -_-U llego tarde... Archivo:Huevo_de_zorua_by_fanny.png: nacera a las 500 ediciones y evolucionara a las 510 ediciones Fanny-Chan, el angel de la felicidad ʚϊɞ Cuida a tus amigos bajo la llave de tu vida 17:35 17 feb 2011 (UTC) Oki doki Pues me enamoro...de Kari o de la Leafeon y si no puedo pues de Keyko ¡Pincha aquí si eres un cotilla![[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¡Si no lo eres, tambien!']] 10:59 26 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola n3n Hola...amigos?--[[Usuario:PKMNTrainerRojo|'Rojo']] ·''' '''Talk to me or die! D8 14:25 19 jun 2011 (UTC) Gracias! :D Giratina forma origen .3. y a ti que te pongo? (y de paso si gustas pasarme tu correo porfa :B) --[[Usuario:PKMNTrainerRojo|'Rojo']] ·''' '''Talk to me or die! D8 20:35 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Creo...Que olvidaste decirme que te pongo XD --[[Usuario:PKMNTrainerRojo|'Rojo']] ·''' '''Talk to me or die! D8 14:51 30 jun 2011 (UTC) Listo :3...ya te agrege a mis amigos (creo que resutaba obvio el Pokèmon que te ponia :SU) y al MSN x3...y creo que no era necesario este mensaje eweU...ni decir eso...y tengo mucha flojera (?)...quiero helado *3*...paresco (?) Loco hablando estupideces XD --[[Usuario:PKMNTrainerRojo|'Rojo']] ·''' '''Talk to me or die! D8 17:00 30 jun 2011 (UTC) Bueno...gracias .3.U...me hacia falta un levanton de animo n3nU (?) y de paso que dejo otro mensaje innecesario ¿recibiste la invitacion? --[[Usuario:PKMNTrainerRojo|'Rojo']] ·''' '''Talk to me or die! D8 20:23 30 jun 2011 (UTC) Seguro que me diste tu E-mail correcto? joaquinsienra@hotmail.es? --[[Usuario:PKMNTrainerRojo|'Rojo']] ·''' '''Talk to me or die! D8 20:29 30 jun 2011 (UTC) ya la recibiste? --[[Usuario:PKMNTrainerRojo|'Rojo']] ·''' '''Talk to me or die! D8 17:13 1 jul 2011 (UTC) capis He leído el capítulo 13 de tu novela y está muy bien!! *o* Pero si quieres, te pongo los capítulos uno detrás de otro... Lo digo para no tener que volver a la página anterior cada vez que se lee un capítulo... n_nU --Archivo:Umbreon mini.gifDark fire...·Dime!Archivo:Infernape mini.gif 18:25 1 sep 2011 (UTC) Boo al ataqueee!!! Hola soy el monstruo de las galletas y dominare el mundo mañana... pero mientras quiero galletas me das galletas? GALLETAAAAAS... Y... ¿quieres ser mi amigo? No estoy taaan loca... Ven con los mooonstruuooooos!!!!! 21:25 3 sep 2011 (UTC) una respuesta (?) lo pegas como sticker al monitor insertas al principio de la pagina: (aqui un"<")div style="position:fixed; right:60px; bottom:40px; overflow:visible;(aqui un ")> [imagen .3.|link=el lugar de PE al que quieres que se dirija la imagen (si no quieres redireccion borra esta parte)|comentario al poner el mouse en la imagen"]" (borra los ") (las partes de insertar es por que si las dejo la pagina completa de tu discu se edita) si no te sirve, copealo de mi pagina y editalo ewe No es eso... No es que no me gustara el final, es solo que... porque mataste a todos? TTOTT Que no ves que ahora nunca mas hay posibilidad de continuacion? uwu~ Y sobre los sprites, lee este blog: http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Bulbasaur98/Imagenes_y_Sprites Hay una forma de recuperarlos... subirlos de nuevo, porque que yo sepa, no hay forma de restaurar algo borrado e.e Bueno, a mi tambien me gustó hablar contigo nwn cuidate! Summer Greenwitch~ Inazuma Girl~ Talk with me here :D 14:59 13 sep 2011 (UTC) RE: Ya, vale, pero ese no es tema mio, reclámale a Germán, si a el le parecen malos, no es mi culpa y yo no puedo hacer nada... Sí, puedes subir videos; al lado derecho, debajo de donde se adjuntan las imagenes, hay un icono de video. Luego solo colocas el link de youtube, y pues, si está en tu PC, tienes que subirlo a youtube, porque no puedes subir videos de tu compu a la wiki como pasa con las imagenes. No se si me expliqué bien nwnU Eso, y te odio por no continuar (No te odio, pero me molesta TT-TT) Summer Greenwitch~ Inazuma Girl~ Talk with me here :D 17:36 13 sep 2011 (UTC) Hii!! Hola! Me guastaria que fueramos amigos :D! Ponme un Teddiursa y dime... Cual te pongo a ti? Dime una frase o apodo. Adios y espero que contestes(:! PD: Llamame Mire o Minnie, o como me llaman algunos... Mire - Chan, pero sera mejor que no me llames así¬¬' Mire☆mona como un Teddiursa 17:45 13 sep 2011 (UTC) *O*... Pues si me encantaria participar!! :D Gracias!! Y ahora te pondre el pokemon!! Me alegro ser tu amiga!! (: PD: Porque te iban a bloquear? Mire☆mona como un Teddiursa 18:56 13 sep 2011 (UTC) Mira es simple Los borré porque estaban en mala calidad, aunque se demostró que algo de esfuerzo le pusiste no como los otros <.~>Germán<~(~)Messages,Messages everywhere~' 19:08 13 sep 2011 (UTC) :) Me encantaria ser la acompañante. Gracias por ponerme en tu novela, he empezado a leerme la 1 para enterarme y esta muy chula, ojala hicieras la 3... Por cierto, a mi tambien me gusta estar sola a ratos... Mire☆mona como un Teddiursa 19:21 13 sep 2011 (UTC) Hellou Caramelou! Voy por el final, esta super chula! Sigue asi!! Ya que estamos con novelas, si te gustan los caballos y la fantasia, leete mi primera novela :)! (Tengo mas xD), Adios!! Mire☆mona como un Teddiursa 20:34 13 sep 2011 (UTC) :D Me gusta que te encante!! Las personas que la leen dicen que parece de escritora profesional!! :) Gracias por leer, adios!! Mire☆mona como un Teddiursa 21:05 13 sep 2011 (UTC) Kyaa!! Gracias, gracias, gracias!! Dejaré de odiarte, porque no voy a tener tiempo, ya que voy a estar leyendo la tercera parte >O< Ahora que lo pienso, no te tengo en mis amigos eweU Ahora te coloco Ah, y otra cosa... si quieres yo le pongo el video a tu novela :DU 'Summer Greenwitch~ Inazuma Girl~ Talk with me here :D' 14:39 14 sep 2011 (UTC) Ok n.nUUU Bien, entonces ahora lo cambio por un Chikorita xDU 'Shiro...' · [[Usuario Discusión:AlexandraPkmn|'Problem? Tell me here :33''']] 16:09 14 sep 2011 (UTC) Vale Vale Delcatty22 20:12 27 sep 2011 (UTC) ewe Es verdad... a mi tambien me va algo mal.... eweU..... Queria hablar con la gente y no pueden entrar.... vv' Bueno, no pasa nada. n3n ♪Amai Natsune♪☆La utau de las DS!♥ Archivo:Hanommi_Ikamaru_Icon.png 22:16 21 oct 2011 (UTC) Hola :3 Hola, me llamo Ann, y me preguntaba que si podemos ser amigos, me pareces simpático, espero que me aceptes n.n Byee Ann-Chan♫ Habláme aquí 83 ♪ 17:29 22 nov 2011 (UTC) Pon un Glaceon Con eso te lo digo todo xD Mensaje de la guarderia Aquí tienes tu Archen,evolucionará cuando tengas 700 ediciones. Archivo:Archen_NB.gif Archivo:Rapidash_NB.gif•̊La chica Fuego...La chica Volcán•̊Archivo:Typhlosion_NB.gif 17:37 27 nov 2011 (UTC)